


Falcon's Muse

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Behind the scene of Shooting Special.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Falcon's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jin checked his internal clock and calendar and then run an internal scan to make sure nothing was wrong with his systems. Then, for good measure, he did it again two more times.

Everything was clear and normal. The sight in front of him was not the result of a glitch. Still, the scene in front of him— Valkyrie standing at the door with Vulcan slung over her shoulder like a sack of potato— was so similar to what happened five weeks ago that it was almost eerie.

‘’Valkyrie,’’ Jin stood up from his seat. ‘’What bring you here?’’

‘’Let me borrow your equipment.’’ Valkyrie replied, she carried Vulcan into the room and dumped him onto the wheelchair. ‘’Consider it as payment for the favour I did for freeing Naki.’’

Freeing Naki meant freeing Vulcan; they both got what they wanted so Jin owed her nothing. That was what Jin wanted to pointed out, but instead, what came out of his mouth was: ‘’You have one hour.’’ Jin stepped away from her path. ‘’Once you are done, make sure not to leave any trace of you presence here.’’ Good thing Horobi and the others were not here. Naki would certainly welcome her. However, Jin was not yet certain about Ikazuchi. He did not know how tight the leash Ark had on his older brother. His father considered her ‘necessary evil’ before, but this did not mean he would tolerate her presence now, even with Zero-One weakening his connection to the Ark.

Ark was certainly watching them now. He could almost feel its invisible gaze burning into him, but that was all Ark could do, watched.

For the moment.

‘’I understand,’’ She replied rather distractedly, busied strapping the makeshift brainwave scanner on Vulcan’s head before walking over and settling herself in front of the computer.

Curiosity finally got the better of him. ‘’What are you trying to do to him?’’ Jin questioned.

‘’I am trying to restore his confidence.’’ She typed in several codes before pressing ‘enter/return’ button. A moment later, Vulcan began writhing in pain. The second screen to the side suddenly turned on its own, showing a series of clips of Vulcan’s past battles amongst other things. Oddly enough, it was presented in a way that reminded Jin of a recap episode.

How was that possible?

Valkyrie began commenting on the recap and Vulcan replied in kind… despite being unconscious. They continued to bicker throughout the session, trying to one up each other. It was like watching a tennis match, one that made Jin uncomfortable and felt like an intruder, but he stubbornly refused to leave the room. During the session, Vulcan woke up twice, only for Valkyrie to put him back to ‘sleep’ with her hand chop. No matter how many times he witnessed that move, it never ceased to amaze him.

Finally, they reached the part where Vulcan fought against Thouser. Witnessing that white-clad fool defeated by his tool was cathartic. Jin could not help but smirk. Vulcan too seemed to have gained his confidence back.

Unfortunately, Valkyrie ruined it a moment later, causing Vulcan to wake up and stormed out of the room in anger.

Jin sighed and turned to Valkyrie who was sporting a guilty look on her face.

‘’I thought you want to restore his confidence back?’’ He questioned.

‘’Sorry.’’ She mumbled, turning her gaze to the floor.

‘’I am not the one you should apologise to.’’ Shaking his head, Jin picked up the now broken scanner from the floor.

Humans sure were weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
